Flirting With Danger:A Dralbus Xmas Drabble Series
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Draco is secretly dating Harry Potter's young son... will he be able to keep it from his inquisitive friend through the holidays? Slash, Cross Gen Pair... DO NOT FLAME!
1. Meeting Potter

**This is another Xmas series only its in smaller drabble forms... from a group on Live Journal that I moderate and own... New bits will be posted till the first of January... Enjoy!****  
><strong>

**Flirting With Danger by HPFangirl71**

**Part 1: Meeting Potter**

Draco looked up at the quickly darkening sky peeking out through the snow-laden trees as he walked toward his meeting with Potter...no make that Harry. The two men in recent years had finally learned to get along. You could even say they had a somewhat meaningful friendship of sorts. Ever since their sons had been in the same house at school, the boys had been best mates. Yet Harry had never asked Draco out with him in the early evenings; usually preferring to meet for lunch or early morning coffee. That was why this sudden request had Draco quite nervous.

Draco again looked up at the sky as he hurried his pace. He had every reason to be worried at Harry summoning him here to this Muggle bar. Harry's evenings were usually reserved for his closest friends Weasley and Granger. Draco worried perhaps that the man had discovered just how Draco usually spent his evenings. Since his recent divorce from Astoria, Draco had secretly and discreetly been dating Harry's own son Albus. At twenty, Al Potter had grown into a handsome man who was Draco's perfect match but if his father had found out the truth… Draco was definitely screwed.


	2. The Dangerous Invite

**Flirting With Danger by HPFangirl71**

**Part 2: The Dangerous Invite**

Draco sat across from Harry in the hazy light of the bar. Multitudes of peanuts were strewn across the table where a slightly pissed Harry had spilled them earlier in the evening. Draco had spent most of that evening worried Harry had somehow discovered his illicit affair with his youngest son. Within an hour Draco discovered exactly why Harry invited him out… he'd graciously invited Draco and son over for hols. Since Scorpius would be in Switzerland visiting Astoria, Draco tried begging off but Harry had only seen Draco's being all alone as more reason for him to join them.

"Draco… a man shouldn't be alone at the holidays" Harry persisted.

Draco took a large gulp of his mulled cider, feeling suddenly sick with grief. Here he'd been afraid of exposure but instead the sod was unknowingly asking him to parade his secret affair around an entire houseful of trained Aurors! He was torn between the sanity of saying no and the temptation of having Albus close at the holidays.

"Come on, we've got a cottage rented and all the family will be there… its fun!"

And just like that, Draco found himself against better judgment, accepting Potter's drunken invite…


	3. Drunken Regrets

**Sorry this one is only one drabble but I'll hopefully have more for tomorrows prompt  
><strong>

**Flirting With Danger by HPFangirl71**

**Part 3: Drunken Regrets**

Draco was drunk with the copious amounts of booze he'd consumed after foolishly accepting Potter's holiday invite. What the bloody hell had he been thinking? He just hadn't had the heart to say no to Harry, he owed the man a lot. He kicked at the dead leaves scattered along the snow-covered ground as he walked toward the Leaky Cauldron. He'd opted to walk here and Floo home, because splinching wasn't anything he wished to experience anytime soon. His muddied thoughts turned to Albus. How the hell was he going to spend the holidays being abstinent from his gorgeous boyfriend?


	4. A Very Pleasant Arrival

**Flirting With Danger by HPFangirl71**

**Part 4 A Very Pleasant Arrival**

Draco stood upon the doorstep, his pockets full of shrunken holiday gifts and a bottle of expensive red wine in his hand. He stared at the large, overly decorated wreath adorning the house and contemplated running away. Perhaps spending the holidays alone would be a better idea than subjecting himself to the torture of spending the hols so near to Albus. The man would be an utter temptation and Draco thought that abstaining from touching the young man just might kill him! He knocked quietly, hoping no one would hear him but instead, temptation himself stepped out to greet him…

Draco was shocked at seeing Al, but his surprise only mounted as his lover stepped out onto the porch. Al's back pressed into the wreath he'd been admiring, pulling Draco forward. The warmth of their embrace enticing his spirits. When Al leaned in to kiss him, he tried valiantly to resist but soon found himself drawn to those persistent lips. The kiss was warm and inviting, Al's tongue wet as it swept through his mouth. The last coherent thought Draco had was that he was definitely getting killed by an Auror for Christmas… and what a delightful way to go.


	5. An Unexpected Ally

**Flirting With Danger by HPFangirl71**

**Part 5: An Unexpected Ally**

"Are you out of your mind? Snogging me here on the porch with your parents just inside. Not to mention there's a wand happy Auror named Weasley who'd like nothing better than a reason to hex my balls into oblivion!" Draco spluttered as the two parted from the embrace.

"You exaggerate just a tad my love. Uncle Ron doesn't hate you anymore, besides I'll protect your balls… I happen to be quite fond of them after all" Al said with a playful chuckle, pulling Draco inside and pressing him up against a mantle decorated with several very full Christmas stockings.

Draco pushed Albus back just in time as his parents entered the room. Draco shot his boyfriend a look of embarrassment before greeting the Potters. Harry took the wine while Ginny whisked him away on a tour of the place.

Later while unpacking his things, Draco found his own black and silver stocking. He was just about to hang it when he felt a pair of hands over his eyes. About to admonish Al once again he suddenly realized the hands were surprisingly feminine. Pulling them from his eyes, he was shocked to see Pansy Parkinson standing before him...


	6. Tempting Santa

**Flirting With Danger by HPFangirl71**

**Part 6: Tempting Santa**

Draco was shocked by Pansy's sudden appearance at Potter's but it seemed that she'd happily snagged herself a Weasley. Pansy wrote for the Prophet and had met Charlie Weasley during an expose on dragon reserves in Romania. The two were invited over for a few days spent with the family.

Draco let out a relaxed sigh upon reaching his room. The first day had gone well. Pansy's arrival had distracted him from thoughts of his boyfriend. Which was why Draco became utterly shocked upon finding said boyfriend lying in the middle of his bed, dressed as a very sexy Santa…

"Now I know you're certifiable!" he bellowed upon entering the darkened room.

"Why, don't you like Santa?" Al playfully giggled.

"Your parents are sleeping just down the hall…" Draco grumbled in frustration.

Despite his protests, his boyfriend's appearance had him extremely turned on. The provocative costume was naughty and had him wanting to taste the exposed skin of Al's well-toned chest.

"That's what silencing charms are for" Al whispered in his ear, letting the red velvet robe fall from his shoulders, revealing an expanse of tanned flesh.

Draco wanted to push him away but unfortunately, his cock had different plans…


	7. Morning Delights

**Flirting With Danger by HPFangirl71**

**Parts 7 and 8: Morning Delights**

Draco awoke and stared out the large picture window near his bed. Snow glistened all around the outside of the rental flat where they were staying. The first glimmering snowflakes had begun falling last night while he was wrapped firmly within Al's strong arms. A delighted smile crossed Draco's face unbidden. The young man had made him feel incredible as usual. Draco had barely felt that hint of guilt niggling at his subconscious while he'd fucked the boy last night, but now with sunshine crossing his face, he knew he'd have to face the boy's parents… and the guilt returned.

* * *

><p>Draco was shocked by a small-wizened house elf Apparating within his room. The creature carried a heavy-laden tray and placed it onto the bed, across Draco's legs.<p>

The words "_Breakfast… from young Master Albus_" were barely uttered before the serious looking elf bowed low and disappeared.

Draco smiled as he looked down at the tray. An adorable looking Santa stared out at him; made from a myriad of pancakes, strawberries, and whipped cream but that wasn't what had Draco grinning. No instead, it was the accompanying note written in Al's messy scrawl…

_I love you Dray. Your naughty Santa, Al_


	8. Muggle Lights and Innocent touches

**Flirting With Danger by HPFangirl71**

**Part 9: Muggle Lights and "Innocent" Touches**

Draco listened to an exasperated Harry explaining again just how muggle electricity worked to one amazed Pansy Parkinson. The woman seemed childishly delighted in the simplest muggle creations. The pureblood war was over and they all needed some reeducating as far as muggle customs went. Draco too was somewhat amazed by the lovely colored lights seemingly strung everywhere throughout the luxurious home. He watched as Charlie Weasley wrapped an arm lovingly around his friend's tiny waist. Looking away he saw Albus standing warily in the corner watching his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron in a likewise pose of unadulterated love.

Draco pulled his attention from the youngest Potter boy, suddenly distracted from the colorful muggle lights. He avoided Harry's intent gaze out of guilt. Last night was a mistake and today proved it…

Al's nearness was driving Draco mad. The boy "innocently" seemed to brush up against Draco at every opportunity while exposing his delicious flesh, essentially tormenting him. Draco swore it was purposeful and was now walking around with a near permanent hard-on, unsure how long he'd last without a good long wank. Especially now that Al had sat down next to him, fingers brushing "innocently" against his thigh...


	9. Frustrating Distractions

**Flirting With Danger by HPFangirl71**

**Part 10: Frustrating Distractions**

Draco had had everything he could handle staving off Albus' advances last night. He'd retired early to wank himself practically raw.

Then he'd stood beneath a freezing shower until his cock and balls felt like they were made of ice.

What was the bloody man trying to do to him? He loved him but he could be so exasperating!

This was why you shouldn't date fellow Slytherins… the pricks were far too self-serving!

Al with his Gryffindor parents was also a reckless risk taker, and driving Draco to near distraction in front of his parents seemed his new self-serving purpose…


	10. Al's Persistent Seduction

**Flirting With Danger by HPFangirl71**

**Part 11: Al's Persistent Seduction**

Things were quickly deteriorating for Draco Malfoy. Al continued his relentless tirade of "innocent" advances and Draco swore he saw the boy's father looking his way. What if Harry figured out what was going on? It wasn't as if Albus was at all subtle with his inadvertent touching and bumping into Draco. Nevertheless, Draco wasn't at all prepared for what was to happen next…

The entire family was dining out at a fancy restaurant and Al seated himself directly at Draco's side. That maneuver alone should've had Draco suspicious but he was seemingly oblivious to his boyfriend's latest seductive scheme…

The restaurant was decorated with red candles and tinsel covered decorations. When Albus sat beside him, Draco feared the worst but everything seemed fine while they ordered from their waiter. It was while they were discussing Pansy and Charlie's New Years plans that Al made his move.

Draco nearly jumped from his seat at the soft brush of fingers against his trouser clad thigh. Instead he choked on the breadstick he was consuming and had to reach quickly for his water goblet. However, that hadn't deterred Al in the slightest, as his fingers swept upward toward Draco's already hardening cock…


End file.
